Modern navigation systems frequently use a global navigation satellite system (GNSS) for position determination. However, the recent proliferation of Wi-Fi access points in wireless local area networks (WLANs) has made it possible for navigation systems to use these access points for position determination, especially in areas where there is a large concentration of active Wi-Fi access points (e.g., urban cores, shopping centers, office buildings, and so on). Indeed, WLAN positioning systems can be advantageous over GNSS in certain environments because of GNSS signal coverage limitations. For example, while GNSS signals may not be readily detectable inside structures such as shopping malls and office buildings (e.g., due to signal attenuation and/or multipath effects), wireless signals generated by Wi-Fi access points located within such structures are typically detectable by each other and by Wi-Fi enabled mobile devices within range of such access points.
For WLAN positioning systems, the locations of the Wi-Fi access points are used as reference points from which well-known trilateration techniques can determine the location of a mobile device (e.g., a Wi-Fi-enabled cell phone, laptop, or tablet computer). More specifically, the mobile device can use the received signal strength indicators (RSSI) associated with a number of visible access points as indications of the distances between the mobile device and each of the detected access points, where a stronger RSSI means that the mobile device is closer to the access point and a weaker RSSI means that the mobile device is further from the access point. The mobile device can also use the round trip time (RTT) of signals transmitted to and from the access points to estimate the distances between the mobile device and the access points. Once these distances are estimated, the location of the mobile device relative to the access points can be determined using trilateration techniques.
Whether using RSSI or RTT techniques to determine the distances between the mobile device and the visible Wi-Fi access points, the precise geographic location (e.g., latitude and longitude) of at least three such access points needs to be known to establish the absolute location of the mobile device. A number of online location databases can be used to determine the locations of large numbers of actively deployed Wi-Fi access points according to their unique basic service set identifier (BSSID) values. For example, companies including Google, Skyhook, Devicescape, and WiGLE have built access point location severs (APLS) of BSSID values and the geographic locations of their corresponding access points. Typically, the location of a particular access point is first determined either manually (e.g., using electronic mapping) or using the access point's embedded GNSS capabilities, and then the access point's location is uploaded (along with the access point's BSSID value) to the access point location server. Thereafter, a mobile device can determine the precise location of a selected visible access point by obtaining the BSSID from the access point, providing the BSSID to the location server, and then receiving the access point's location coordinates from the location server.
Once the location coordinates of 3 visible access points are known to the mobile device, positioning software operating on the mobile device can use the estimated distances between itself and each of the 3 access points (e.g., calculated using ranging operations involving RTT and/or RSSI techniques) to calculate the location coordinates of itself using trilateration techniques. It is noted that to continually provide accurate AP location information to mobile devices, the access point location servers are frequently updated because of the relatively transient nature of Wi-Fi access points (e.g., access points are often moved, serviced, and/or decommissioned).
Thus, because the location information of access points in an access point location server is used in determining the location of wireless client devices, the accuracy of such location data is crucial for the WLAN positioning system to provide accurate information to the client devices. Typically, entities maintaining these access point location servers update the AP location information stored therein using manual techniques (e.g., traveling to a particular AP and then surveying its location to ensure that its location information is currently correct), which may consume a significant amount time and man-power.
Accordingly, there is a need to automatically update access point location servers in a manner that maintains the accuracy of the AP location data stored therein.
Like reference numerals refer to corresponding parts throughout the drawing figures.